Battle For Safety (TV Series)
Plot It starts off with the group walking a forest area, Bill leads the group onward while Frank keeps watch from onto of an abandoned car, Allen hesitates to talk to Donna and stays back, Taylor sticks by Clyde and Kelly as Jack gives his sister a piggyback, Lisa walks towards Jesse, who was staying at the back of the group and asks how he is doing. Jesse doesn't know how to answer that and shrugs, Lisa explains on what she was thinking when Charles died and how she managed to pull through it, Jesse is about to answer when Ben runs up to them, informing them that they found something. The group have managed to reach the docks, they see numerous bullet casings, abandoned trucks and jeeps and even a few corpses near large tents. Jack and Ben head into a tent and find a huge amount of firearms, Frank is pleased by this discovery and grabs some ammo for his shotgun. Bill offers to do recon while the others stock up, Jesse and Lisa find a map with most of the east coast being covered with infected. Bill arrives back, Frank asks what did he see, Bill says there is the whole area is full of Zombies and it is a good thing that they found those weapons, Allen asks about a boat, Bill says there is a massive cargo ship the group can use. Frank climbs onto the back of a truck and gives a speech to the group, they all then head over to a gate, before they enter, Lisa reminds them to aim for the head, Alice and Jack give each other a hug, Eli and Louis smile at each other and Clyde gives a kiss to Kelly. Frank opens the gate and Bill sneaks in first followed by Jack, Jesse and Lisa, a Zombie turns around and sees the group, Bill fires a round from his rifle and caused a box truck to explode, kill a large group swarming it, the group then attack the massive herd, Zombie after Zombie is shot to death or killed using a melee weapon. Frank is nearly jumped by a Zombie on top of a container, Taylor manages to shoot it dead, much to the surprise of his uncle. Jesse notices more Zombies leaving a tunnel which is connected to the docks, as the group prepare for a last stand, the top of the tunnel explodes and causes it to collapse, the group completely surprised look in confusion, a cough gets their attention, the culprit is reviled to be Eli, who tosses an empty Bazooka aside and sheepishly shrugs, Frank lets out a laugh as the group celebrate their victory. Jesse calls everyone over and points over to a cargo ship just at the end of the docks, the group all run over as the screen goes black. Other Cast Co-Stars * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Clyde * Lawrence Kao as Eli * Emma Bell as Nicole * Lindsay Abernathy as Kelly * Alexa Nikolas as Amanda Songs Used * Not Ready To Die - Demon Hunter Deaths * None Trivia * Alexandra Breckenridge and Emily Kinney were removed from the opening credits as of their character deaths in the previous episode. * This episode has the second most amount of Zombie kills with 250.